Drunk
by Immortal Spud Thief
Summary: One-shot. Nikki gets drunk and loses all control over what she says, with humourous consequences for Harry.


Harry groaned as he stumbled for the second time in the last few seconds. He looked down at Nikki who he was trying to hold up and who was giggling hysterically. He rolled his eyes and pulled her up gently but she stumbled forward into his chest causing him to take in a sharp breath at their close proximity.

"Harry you're warm" Nikki slurred and Harry wondered why he and Leo had let her drink so much and why he was charged with taking her home. "and you're very very hot"

This sent a rush of heat through him as he tried to work out what hot she actually meant.

"Come on lets get you home" he mumbled and wrapped one arm around Nikki's waist and gripped her hand with his own. "Why did we let you drink?" he mumbled to himself as he opened his car door and helped Nikki into the passenger side hoping she wasn't going to throw up anytime soon, he had only just cleaned his car a few days before.

"Harry" Nikki whined as they drove off down the road and turned her head slightly to look at him. He made a noise to show he had heard her "I love you" she laughed and Harry whipped his head around to look at her then realised he was driving and quickly turned his attention back to the road.

"Nikki you're drunk" he reminded his friend "You will regret everything you say tomorrow"

"Don't you love me?" Nikki mumbled and bit her lip, her eyes filling with tears.

"Nikki…it's complicated. You are drunk and I am not admitting anything to you while you are in this state"

"But…"

"Nikki" Harry said loudly and the woman next to him stopped speaking and turned moodily to look out of the passenger side window, she was quiet for the rest of the journey to her house and Harry wondered if she knew she acted like a child when she was drunk.

"Here we go" Harry said fifteen minutes later when he pulled up outside Nikki's house and climbed out of the car to help Nikki who had opened the car door and had attempted to get out of the car without undoing her seatbelt.

"Harry you big stud take me to bed or lose me forever" Nikki slurred and Harry was surprised she could remember a movie quote in her state and tried to push away the images that were brought up in his mind, he was hoping to go home for a very cold shower.

"Nikki...in the morning you are seriously going to regret you said that" was all Harry said as he pulled out Nikki's house key and opened her front door allowing Nikki to stumble in before he walked in and shut the door behind him . As he turned away from the front door he heard a door slam open and the sound of Nikki vomiting, he only hoped she had entered the bathroom and not any other room.

The next morning when Harry woke up he was conscious of a noise in his kitchen. Then he realised he wasn't at home and opened his eyes, sitting up, he groaned as his back protested against the sudden movement and reminded himself never to sleep on a sofa again. Standing up gingerly he walked into the kitchen to see Nikki sitting at her kitchen table, a glass of what looked like water held up to her forehead, her eyes closed.

"I don't want to talk about anything I said or did last night" she mumbled as Harry walked into the kitchen, her eyes still closed.

"What part?" Harry grinned "The part where you said I was hot or the part where you…propositioned me with a line from a film"

Nikki's eyes shot open and she groaned at the sudden assault of light.

"I didn't" she muttered and blushed furiously as Harry nodded sympathetically "What did I say?"

"I do believe it was 'Harry you big stud take me to bed or lose me forever'" Harry replied with a devilish grin on his face as Nikki moaned loudly and buried her face in her hands, her face red with embarrassment.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked and Nikki just nodded not looking at him which made Harry feel slightly guilty for teasing her. "If it makes you feel any better if you weren't drunk I would have taken you up on that offer"

Harry then turned around and walked out of the kitchen and out of Nikki's house leaving what he said to sink into the hungover woman's mind a grin on his face.

* * *

**Yeah this sprung to mind while watching Top Gun..oh how I love that film..I might do some more fics with random quotes from films, it's fun to work around them. **

**xxx**


End file.
